Desire to flee reality
by purpleangelrose
Summary: Really all he felt inside was dead and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Warning implied character deaths would love reviews.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

His desire to escape was increasing making him to feel as if he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe and no one appeared to be noticing this. They didn't know him as well as they thought they did. What they knew was the masks that he used to hide away all his pain and fear and basically any emotion that "The Chosen" one needn't feel. God he hated that name, a name that made him feel like an even bigger freak than before. Merlin why couldn't he be normal?

Harry sighed in relief as he heard the constant even breathing and snoring of the others in the dormitory before sliding out of his bed and getting dressed. Grabbing his invisibility clock he stole across the common room and out the portrait leaving a confused half sleepy Pink Lady trying to figure out why she couldn't see anyone. Harry didn't care though he just wanted to escape to flee before everything crushed him. He felt dead inside and no one appeared to notice. Sighing Harry wondered around Hogwarts under his invisibility clock relishing the freedom that it gave him. No one staring at him, no one whispering behind his back.

That was the brilliant thing about his clock he thought to himself as he meandered around, no matter what people say to his face he could always find out whether they were lying about by simply throwing on the clock and standing near them while they bitched about him. He had thought that it would hurt knowing that most people only saw him as a weapon, a means to an end however ever since finding out about Hermione and Ron he found himself unable to care.

_Flashback _

_Harry was coming back to the Gryffindor common rooms on night after his walk when he heard talking. Deciding to ignore it and just go off to bed he continued on his way until he realised that it was Ron and Hermione talking. _

"_Honestly Ron you really should try and keep a better eye on him" said Hermione. _

_Harry smiled softly, bless her she really must have been worried and was about to take off the invisibility clock when "I mean how are we suppose to tell Professor Dumbledore what Potter's doing if we don't know where he is" finished Hermione. _

_Hang on since when have either of them referred to me as Potter and why would they be keeping an eye on me for Dumbledore._

"_I know mione its just that he has that damn cloak and so I can find him" replied Ron. _

_Sighing Hermione said "I know Ron but Dumbledore won't pay us if we aren't telling him and the order anything, maybe we should steal the cloak and then tell him that it went missing, that way we will know where he is all the time, unless you found the map" _

"_Nah he still has it, but that's a great idea bout the cloak I mean Dumbledore said that I could have it anyway" agreed Ron. _

_Harry had fled up to bed after that. They were being paid to be his friend and for that he wished he could die. _

_End Flashback_

Harry stopped feeling after that, he was dead inside and nobody noticed. He half wanted to cry and scream and rant and rave about unfair his life was but he was too tired to do so. He was too tired to do anything as a matter of fact.

Harry stopped after a while only to realise that he had found his way to the door to the astronomy tower. Opening the door and slowly walking up the stairs Harry paused when he heard noises from above before continuing. There sitting on the floor of the astronomy tower huddled in a ball rocking back and forth was Draco Malfoy and he was crying.

Removing his cloak and putting it in his pocket Harry slowly walked up to Draco and then sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" he heard himself ask.

"Absolutely fucking perfect" snarled Draco before hiccupping.

Harry wasn't sure what possessed him to wrap his arm around Draco and then drag him into a hug but that was what he found he was doing and surprisingly enough instead of struggling against him Draco merely snuggled closer. They sat there for hours talking telling each other about why they hated their lives, felt numb and tired.

They talked till the new day and then left to go their separate ways both feeling a little bit better a little bit more alive. As they day progressed however Harry felt worse and could see that Draco was feeling the same way. Thus it was no surprise to either of them when they both wound up back at the astronomy tower looking for a way to relieve some of the pain that living brought about. This became the pattern for the next few weeks with little difference in their routine.

Then came the final straw for Harry. Turned out that you could back from behind the Veil, that you weren't truly dead and that Sirius had been brought back over the summer holidays without anyone telling Harry. Not to mention that Ron and Hermione being members of the order had known about this and had delighted in spending as much time with him as possible. Harry wasn't to know but Snape had gleefully told him all of this in detention when Harry had non to politely told him to stop talking about Sirius. "See Potter how much the mutt loves you" Snape had yelled at him as he had ran out of the classroom. Harry had of course refused to believe what Snape had said until at the next order meeting he had seen Sirius's name in Dumbledore's office through the map. That was when Harry broke.

As the sun broke the next day the entire castle was awoken by a scream. Lying on the floor of the astronomy tower lay the two bodies of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wrapped in each other arm's with a soft smile on their lips. The note that sat next to their still bodies had only one line written _"Our bonds have been broken and thus we happily say good bye"._

In the end they really did find a way to flee reality.

Fin. 


End file.
